nerdiversefandomcom-20200214-history
Dorian
Dorian is a male human NPC in the Emeron Campaign History Dorian was born in Westland the barony of Reikland. He joined the Baronial Army where learned to fight and served with Llywillan and Zakarias Ormond. The three were part of many patrols and some skirmishes along the border with the Brokenback Swamps. After his stint in the army was over he traveled to Reikland to study magic, as it has always fascinated him. He had dreams of becoming an apprentice to the Red Wizard, but while he was a fairly capable with magic, he was not especially skilled. Still, he worked to hone his magic while occasionally hiring on as an armed sword for the odd job needed to support himself. Investigation in Redwyne In early 1159 Zakarias Ormond asked he and Llywillan to travel to Redwyne, where he had become mayor, to investigate the strange behavior of many of his people. He agreed and the two began an investigation into the odd happenings in town. They were able to learn that some of the townspeople secretly worshiped something called the "Reptile God" but the two remained paranoid and unsure of whom to trust in the town. In early Lion the Joined of Vesper came to town and engaged in an enormous fight with several of the suspected figures at the Golden Grain Inn. As a result the two figured they could be trusted and surreptitiously approached them. Dorian and Llywillan filled them in on what was happening in the town and their findings and agreed to share information, but wanted to keep their investigation separate. They felt that if they worked separately and one group was captured that the chances of success were better as the enemy (presumably) wouldn't necessarily know about the second group. The Joined of Vesper later informed them that they had raided the Temple of Guya, which had also been compromised, and were able to learn that the source of the issue was a Naga slowly taking over and corrupting the town's citizens. The Joined left the captured Abramo and Misha Devi with them to interrogate and left to slay the Naga. The mission was successful and when the creature was killed its mental control over the citizens was broken. Fall of Redwyne and the Battle of Camur On the 18th of Lion, 1159, a massive force of bullywugs and lizardfolk poured out of the Brokenback Swamps and attacked Redwyne. Dorian and Llywillan pitched in to help hold off the advance force of monsters and get help Mayor Zakarias Ormond get as many of the townsfolk out as possible. They both survived the effort and helped to get the refugees to Camur, the nearest fortified location. Once in Camur Dorian helped fight when the army attacked, participating in the Battle of Camur. He survived and when Sir Reyny Indsott was looking to form a strike force attack the leader of the army, he asked Dorian to be part of the group. With Alexander's Vengeance During the Battle of Camur, Sir Reyny Indsott was able to spot the leader of the lizardfolk and bullywug army, a cleric of Baraxus named Vossk. The group's goal was to slip in behind enemy lines and kill him, in the hopes of leaving the army leaderless for a planned counterattack from Camur's forces. Alongside the rest of Alexander's Vengeance Dorian executed the plan on the 1st of Dragon, 1159. With the assistance of Dorian's magic they were able to sneak into the captured farmhouse Vossk was using as a headquarters and sneak into his room and engage him. Kyladric Quaylith was killed in the initial fighting but they were able to strike down Vossk. To the horror of all assembled, however, Vossk continued to heal from his wounds, even several certianly lethal blows delivered to his prone form. Further investigation was impossible as the fight had attracted the attention of the nearby enemy forces and Alexander's Vengeance was forced to leap from the second floor of the building and flee. In the fighting retreat Zakarias Ormond and Traver Stoutheart were killed. Dorian and the survivors managed to return to Camur, reporting their failure and the oddity of Vossk's inexplicable survival. Appearance and Abilities Dorian is somewhat short and plain looking with short black hair and brown eyes. His military experience left him trained in the use of several weapons and in wearing several forms of armor. His subsequent magical studies left him able to cast up to the second circle of arcane magic. Category:Characters Category:Emeron Category:NPCs